


It Wasn't Him

by AnimeYaoiFangirl100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, One-sided attraction?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, What Was I Thinking?, angsty, blame, heart ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeYaoiFangirl100/pseuds/AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite popular belief, Draco Malfoy was not obsessed with Harry Potter. It was his father that was the one obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Him

Despite popular belief, Draco Malfoy was not obsessed with Harry Potter. It was his father that was the one obsessed. And, by default, that just made him seem like the one that couldn't get Potter off his brain.

At least, that's how it was until it wasn't. Until his not so obsession turned into something completely different. Something he wasn't sure how to handle, especially when he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

It had started out with Lucious Malfoy telling his son to keep an eye on the famous Harry Potter; of course Draco had known who he was and was secretly excited that he would be in class with him. Though the young blonde had to hide this from his father, who seemed to have a strong disregard for any emotion what so ever. It wasn't until his father had said, _"He can be a powerful ally, or an equally powerful enemy. It's all up to; don't disappoint me."_ And, needless to say, Draco hadn't managed to get Potter on his side, so he had no choice but to keep an eye on him.

To his fellow classmates it might have seemed like he was meddling in business that didn't concern him, that he should've bother with it and only worry about himself; about his own house. Despite what others thought, that was not how things went. At least, not in the Malfoy household. When his father wanted him to do it, he had to. Or die trying. That's always how it had been, and that was how it always will be.

So he followed Harry Potter and his friends, Granger and Weasley, unless he couldn't force himself to make the time in his schedule. He followed them for years, gathering his own mates to help him with his endeavors.

People always assumed that it was he that was obsessed with Harry Potter, but that wasn't it. Every time he was home it was "Harry Potter" this and "Harry Potter" that. Rather, it was annoying. Hearing his father talk about someone else so much got to him more than it probably should have.

And his fathers' obsession with the young Potter was probably what fueled Draco's feelings in the first place. What had started out as irritation and annoyance the first year had turned into something completely different by their third. And it bothered Draco deeply. Irritation, annoyance and other such negative emotions he was fine with. Positive emotions like joy and happiness- now those were the ones that he had trouble with. Of course he had found himself infatuated with others before, but nothing like this. 

He wasn't sure what was happening, or why this time it was so different. Or why it had to be Potter for that matter. 

All he could come up with was that it was his fathers' fault that this had happened. It was Lucius Malfoy that had been the one to set him watching Harry every possible moment, and it was he who would go on and on about how Draco needed to best him at anything he could. 

Draco blamed his father for what he was going through, but that wasn't going to change anything about how he was feeling. 

He was still going to watch Harry Potter with something other than scorn. Unexpected emotions would still battle the wrongness that he felt in his gut every time he laid eyes on the dark haired boy.

And he was probably never going to stop dreaming about him either. 

Draco knew that he couldn't just blame his father either, as it was his fault for allowing himself to feel like he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my intro into the Harry Potter fandom I suppose? ^^" 
> 
> *whispers* I don't know if it's good at all or not so-


End file.
